fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Feliadorus de Glammerau
Feliadorus Melenea Azrielus Saylan Grasper Olenturus de Glammerau abn Liseterau Cralmeriad fon Glessarelea-Manerales VII(フェリアドラス メレニア アズリエラス セーラン グラスパー オレントゥラス ド グラメロー アブン リセテロー クラルメリアッド フォン グレッセーレリアマネラレス) or simply Feliadorus de Glammerau,is the one of most powerful wizards in history, a wandering scientist mage and adventirer. A quiet man with melancholic face, he, despite his young-looking appearance, actually more than two times older than Zeref, and lives at least for 970 years. He is the last King, and in general the last representative of the Darvelscas Kingdom, a small nation, based on Darvelscas Island,destroyed by other nations in a bloody war for the use of magic, which then was forbidden in other countries in that time. Mortally wounded in furious battle, the young king had seen the meteor rain, which was actually a fall of a huge number of giant Lacrimas, and at this moment one of the crystal shard stuck in his chest, and merged with the heart. After that, all his wounds were cured, and the magic power restoration was accelerated. Born with immenserely powerful magical aura and talent, Felladorus wiped out the enemy army. After three years of bloody resistance, where he earned the nickname Formula (式 Shiki) for his knowledge in the difficult areas of magic, but Darvelscas Kingdom was erased from world map and Feliadorus was presumed dead. Actually, he escaped and faked his death. Seeking revenge for his family adn country, Feliadorus learned about his eternal youth and trained about 200 years, learning powerful spells and developing his Summoning Magic. With help of new army, he started to destroy cities, killing people and play off against each other the countries that destroyed his home. Concealing his person, thirty years later, he started a war between the two countries and revealed himself in three years, went out to the battlefield under the banner of his fallen homeland. With his power, he began to devastate the battlefields, and since magic has just begun to recognize, no protection was in the countries. Army of ordinary people were not able to cope with the devastating spells or resist the incredible power of mythical monsters. But at some point of time he was horrified by his actions and disappeared from view. Why he refused revenge and became humane again - is unknown. Three hundred years later, he appeared in Ishgar, as an ally of humanity and the dragons that want peace with people. During the war he was able to fight with a lot of dragons, and get the nicknames King of Devastation (壊滅の王 Kaimetsu no ō), because he inflicted serious injuries variety of dragons. and The Creator (創造主 Sōzōnushi) for creating complex spells that could fool even dragons. He knew in the face of many of the major figures of the war - Igneel, Acnologia, Zeref, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Metallicana, Skiadrum, Wesslogia, Anna Heartfilia and Mard Geer Tartatos. But he did his best to not leave any trace in history(but failed), and in the end, he began to travel for adventures and new knowledge, promising himself that he would never allow himself to give in to angry feelings and will always reach out to everyone. Together with terrifying magical power, Feliadorus was endowed from birth with a powerful intellect, which enabled him to create a lot of different and very powerful spells. But above all, he is known as the creator of the incredible weapons during Dragon Civil War, the likes of which are not found even at the present time. Appearance Feliadorus was born almost ten centuries ago, but he still has appearance of a young man with long dark blue hair, hazel eyes and light skin. He has delicate feature of the face, small round nose, thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows. He also have tail and well-muscled body, but left side of his torso is riddled with ugly scars and burns. Young Feliadorus looks like small copy of himself, alber with short hair. His clothing consisted of short robe to his waist, wide trousers, capes and hunting boots. Until adulthood, Feliadorus wore earrings, as well as all the men in his country. As a king, he wore white clothes and numerous accessories - a silver bracelet on his right arm, a heavy gold necklace, and pendant with a purple stone. Under the white clothes, he weared a long purple robe, made in eastern style. White coat-gown could be tied with a few knots and resembled more like a cape. In cold weather, former king wore a dark blue or black coat, studded with precious fur and cloak with a silver clasp. On his feet he wore boots, reaching to the knees. At various events, he wore expensive clothes, embroidered with gold and silver, and silk capes with banners of the Royal Family. The dress was of itself a silk shirt, leather jacket, pants and boots with a pointed toe. Now, Feliadorus did not change his style, and continued to wear a dark blue coat of a strong fabric with silver buttons. Legs closing by modern knee-high boots with rigid soles. Pants have a lot of pockets. On top, he wears a cape of chainmail with short sleeves and a heavy cloak with a huge metal disc behind the back. Twelve hieroglyph are drawn on the disc - 火''(fire), ''水(water), 地''(earth), ''風(wind), 嵐''(storm), ''氷(ice), 木''(wood), ''熔(lava), 闇''(darkness), ''光(light), 命''(life), ''死(death) Personality History Magic and Abilities Way of Combat Abilities Absolutely Immense Magical Power: In terms of pure magical power, Feliadorus can easly surpass almost any wizard in the world, except his long-time foes from ancient times - Zeref and Acnologia. Even before gaining immortanly, he was known for his extraordinary talent and vast knowledge about magic. His magical power is too destructive for his body, thus Feliadorus suffers from cardiomiopathy since childhood. Feliadorus primal control over his magical energy based on the control of emotions. That is main reason of his extremely calm and collected personality. If he won't control his feelings, magic power will be unleashed as destructive wave of energy with loud ultrasonic pulse, that can deprive the hearing of one who is too close. Unleashed magical power creates gusts of wind, strong enough to people a few tens of meters around barely standing on his feet, but it's just a "bluff" accoding to Feliadorus. His magic power can't be released by just his wish - his body just did not allow him to unleash this power, simply because of the fact that his internal organs may break down under the pressure of his aura. His magical energy is quite hard and thick, but it was not always. His magic pressure varies with changes in his emotions as well as his own self-control. Fuliadorus' Magical Particles very tightly interact with each other, because of which it seems that his aura is very ominous and menacing. Even if he does not wish anyone harm, his energy is too much presses on the the people around him, because of what he usually tries to stay away from crowded places. Even his closest associates noted that there are days when is better not to approach him. His magical power is very sensitive to changes in his body. This applies primarily of migraine attacks, that beset ancient magician from time to time. Over the centuries, his magical power became increasingly heavy and thick. The imprint of this imposed by the time of "darkness" and all his natural intransigence and detachment. While extended, Feliadorus' aura creates a link with magical particles in the air. With this, his magic power begins to catalyze the magical particles in the air, creating intense shockwaves and temblors. Emournos pressure, that comes from his body can easly kill low-level mage by tearing his heart by just power of will. Also, Feliadorus can create vast gravitational force, powerful enough to blast people out of him even without any spells. His pressure is powerful to the point, when he can easly dispell illusions, created by Alian Shadeblade and leave the young mage terrified by the pressure. Accourding to Feliadorus himself, the Curses are helpless against him, with exeption of Absorption Curse, which can absorb magic. It's because his power is made from "light" and positive emotions, so he could destroy the "darkness" of Curses with ease. In battle with Mard Geer, Feliadorus proves that he can easly withstand demon's Thorn Curse and burn all thorn branches with power of immense aura of light, and moreover, leave the severe burns on the demon's skin. With he same aura, he esly boiled Dark Waters of Tenchi Kaimei and immediately took off Sensation Curse from himself. But he comfirms, that his power is not so fatal for Curses like Devil Slayer Magic. Rather, his powers are effective against Dark Magic at all. Feliadorus says, that the source of his power is unquenchable faith in a brighter future without wars and conflicts, and above all, the belief that humanity will understands it by itself. His magical power os golden-yellow in color with black outline. He can extend his power in form of giant wolf head with giant teeths and red eyes, a feature inherent to all members of his family. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. Feliadorus can extend his Magic Power in form of large golden-yellow pillar, that pierces the sky. His aura creates powerful shockwaves and gusts of wind, that can protect him from attacks. When Alian tried to stab Feiiadorus, his scythe shattered to pieces with one small wave of energy. Feliadorus can easly destroy and crack stone walls and buidings with his aura. *'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō) is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of Dragon Slayers, it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially rewrite the laws of magic itself, though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Accourding to Feliadorus, if he use his Second Origin, he will destroy even Ten Wizard Saints together. Release of his Second Orogon will change weather on the entire Ishgal - yes, when he used this power for the last time 400 years ago, the cold winter on the continent changed to warm summer in three weeks. His power-up creates massive explosion, that can push such giant and powerful beigh as dragon and even stop his ramrage. His spells become much more powerful and potent, espesially his combat magic. He even succeeded restrain three dragons simultaneously, by having attached to their wings many buidings, destroyed by them, with the help of Gravity Magic. Magic Formula 魔印強化 (フォーミュラ), Fōmyura lit. Magic Seal Enhancements): is a Caster Magic, one that is considered very "basic" in nature, and involves the usage of Magic seal in order to allow for enhancements to both physical and magical attacks. Formula requires great control over one's Magic, and Magic energy, allowing them to even manipulate magic seals, without casting a spell using them. By using magic seals, a Mage can "formulate" it to have enhancement effects to their attacks, be it physical or magical. For example, one can create a Formula magic seal that increases the strength of a punch, or a weapon, making it far stronger than prior. It can also increase speed, and durability of physical attacks, thus, it possesses great use, even for martial artists. The attacks must go through the seals in order to recieve their enhancement. The enhancements are, of course, temporary, and their lifespan depends solely on the user. With great enough skill, they themselves can decide for how long it remains. The longer time it has, the more energy it will use up for the seal. Without involvement, the enhancements last for about 5 to 10 seconds, but can be stretched to minutes, but never to hours. As for spells, Formula is capable of not only increasing the strength, and speed of a spell, but also increase its size, adding more destructive power to it. However, due to it requiring Formula to be casted first, it means an extra amount of magic energy must be poured in order to cast a spell immediately after. A unique aspect of this magic is, that it can enhance more than simply "speed, attack and defense", but true masters can go the extra mile, and grant enhancement to even miniscule details, either for themselves or their spells. A prime example being capable of creating a Formula seal that enhances a spell's temperature, increasing it as it passes through. It can even enhance the five senses, one seal each, granting heightened eyesight, hearing, smell and sense. The seals can even enhance the user mentally, such as increasing their mental capabilities. However, these are much more complex, and require absolute mastery, and are also known for having side effects on a person, making them suffer extremes headaches seconds after the effect wears off. Emotions can also be enhanced, such as anger, happiness, or courage and so on, allowing for more ways to utilize this magic and empowerment. The seals created via Formula have two sides, the first is the one always facing the user, which, once an attack passes through it, it will recieve the enhancement. However, the opposite side of the seal does the opposite to any attack, be it magical or otherwise, by the same amount it is meant to be enhanced. This means that Formula also possesses minor defensive capabilities. It should be noted that Formula seals can also grant one enhancement per seal, thus requiring multiple seals to be casted, to add even more strength, and additional, different enhancements. The amount of enhancement added in a Formula seal is typically counted in percentages, with anything above 50% allowing a single punch to create a crater. Some are capable of reaching up to 100%, or even up to 120% by those skillful enough to push above the limit. *'First Formula' (最初のの式 Saisho no no shiki): The first type of spell that Feliadorus use, is pure enhancement of user's physical characteristics. Magical symbols, that are converted into the formulas and fixed in certain areas the user's body, increasing efficiency of a particular organ or tissue. To use any of the formulas, the wizard must have a great control over his magical energy. This means that he must be able not only to control the amount and direction of magic, but its effect on the body, as well as the very "essence" of magic - if the user is too angry or upset, magical energy becomes too destructive and painful for user's body. If the magician is confident, he can direct the energy and increase his physical characteristics to incredible results. It is worth remembering, that the claims are directed to interact with particles of Ethernano, and it doesn't matter - inside the magician, or from the environment. Any magician knows, that there is a magic in the air, water, earth - and it is infinite. Thus, advanced users can use the Formula a small fraction of its power, replacing the internal energy of the external. Of course, completely do without the internal energy will not work - need power to support formulas, but the proportion of the ratio of the magic of one to seven, and in particular experienced users much more. Feliadorus reached the ratio of one to eighteen. **'First Formula: Blood Acceleration' (最初のの式：血液アクセラ Saisho no no shiki: Ketsueki akusera) **'First Formula: Ram of Purgatory' (最初の式：煉獄のラム・ Saisho no shiki: Rengoku no ramu) **'First Formula: Thunder Stomp' (最初のの式：サンダーストンプ Saisho no no shiki: Sandāsutonpu) *'Magic Ray' (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam): s an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic. Magic Ray does as the name says—it allows the user to fire a beam of pure, concentrated magical power at their enemy. When performing Magic Ray, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy. What is so notable about Magic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. The user is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow the user to strike more than one opponent with relative ease. The color depends on the user's magical power of color. Feliadorus' Magic Ray is golden yellow. Archive (古文書 Ākaibu): Feliadorus is a true master of this rare, quite complicated type of Magic, which allows to user control and convent information of any kind, source and size. Normally, Archive known as magic, what can convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. By using magic power, Ethernano particles from air and many confusing magical laws, user creates something similiar to space-time pocket, but non physical. This pocket is magical, and used like information holder. Mage can create many different matrices, which consist of a set of runes. Those matrices are sub/half-spells, which used to control information. Archive is actually these magical matrices that can be used for different purposes - the preservation, processing and transmission of information. Archive provides information mentally or via the interface - like the magician only wish. Archive can scan absolutely everything - magic, people, land, air, or even poison in a glass. Archive can be used in the war as a means to scan the number of the enemy, his weapons, ammunition and tactical schemes of movement - what is sometimes called the Power of a Cold Mind (冷たい心の力 Tsumetai kokoro no chikara). Data processing speed is huge. But the information control is just one of the possibilities of this magic. Archive can create something similar to the organic connection, allowing you to communicate over vast distances. Fighting side - the creation of force fields and telekinetic strokes - can also be used with destructive force Organic link is created through the merger of two matrices in the distance and can be used as a "conductor" - for example, to look at the world through the eyes of whom was imposed communication, using the magic screen of Archive. Archive - an intellectual magic, and it can be learned by people, who were gifted intellectually from birth and have analytical mind. Due to its ability to analyze information, Archive can be used as a means to dissipate immobile spells, such as Jutsu Shiki, different rune trap, or even magical castles. Magic of this type based on the use of runes, which write those or other laws of magic, and through external influence of magic particles themselves are almost impenetrable barriers can withstand the most devastating spells. Archive penetrates itself spells mechanism - for any spell rune has a matrix through which the magical power is produced in the form of spells. Archive alters the code, without which magical power could't turn into a spell and adjusts it for yourself. Even without ruining the magic, the magician makes this spell as own and manipulates the spell as he wills. *'Information Transfer' (情報転送 Jōhō tensō): A major spell, which can be used by all of Archive users, alber with different mastery. The user can transfer any loaded information into muman mind. To start the Information transfer, wizard create a matrix and sends it into target's mind. Archive user and his target are connected by magical link, which can't be revealed even by sensors. The uniqueness and usefulness of this spell is that, the connection is only mental and working in the same direction, so that the caster will not be affected if the target is hurt or dying. If the target has enough strength and predisposition, the caster can download the "knowledge" of sertain magic, even if the target has never before used a spell. This is true even of very powerful spells, like "Urano Metria". Unlike other users of Archive, Feliadorus can transfer information in his own brain with relative ease, gaining ability to use magic, that he can't handle by himself for a short amount of time with great mastery. **'Information Transfer: Sleep Magic' (情報転送:眠りの魔法 Jōhō tensō:Nemuri no Mahō): A Magic that gives the caster the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets. It may be accomplished through the flick of the casters bare hand or through an item such as a ring or a card. *'Sight of Wisdom' (知恵の光景 Chie no kōkei): Also known as "Eyes of Strategy" 戦略の目 Senryaku no me, and Feliadorus main pride. Almost half of Feliadorus; Archive power consists of stis spell. Whem Feliadorus accidentaly Archive on his own eyes, he creates a new spell with new abilities, which become immensely important part of his battle strategy. **'Telescopic Vision': The first and most simple possibility of new eyes is zoom in and out objects, within a radius of no more than a kilometer. To zoom the object, that is farther than five hundred meters, Feliadorus need to stay without move and concentrate. **'Magic Scanner': Feliadorus can see and scan every type of magic, which even was in sight. However, only loaded inside Archive magic can be scanned, so Feliadorus cannot scan any magic, he didin't added into data. But if he had seen the magic, even in the picture, then the eye will give the distance to the object, trajectory of the flight of spells, number of magic accumulation and best way of protecting or evading. **'Area of Safety': When Sight of Wisdom shines brightly, fifty meters around Feliadorus is covered by invisible magical pulse. By reflecting from any living and non-living object, pulse return to Feliadorus' mind in a vision of trajectory. He sees illusory doppelganger of anything, which rapidly rushes to him. That doppelganger is actually an reflected trajectory of attack or move, whick the enemy will do in the nearest future(no more that six seconds). *'Dolore Tortura' (無痛で拷問 Mutsū de gōmon, Painless Torture): This spell is a antipode of "Information Transfer". Feliadorus calls it Information Harvester, because of it's quick and strong work. This spell creates the same magic link as "Information Transfer", but runs in the other direction. Instead of "transfering" any information "into someones mind" it "consuming the knowledge out of human brain". Magical matrices pumps the important information out of target's mind, making this spell perfect weapon in order to obrain information. Information can be obtained even from a unconscious human, or even from a corpse, if the person had been dead no more than three days. Magic force penetrates deep enough to scan even dead brain and find the remains of nerve impulses, which is information. *'Interactive Interface: Center of Coordination' (対話型インターフェース：連携のセンター Taiwakata intāfēsu: Renkei no sentā): The spell creates numerous matruces around the magician, who turn it eto the necessary equipment - screen, keyboard, transfer and three-dimensional map of the area. Around created a solid spatial barrier, making the entire process invisible to unwanted guests. Force wall, formed from a vast number of magic formulas, creates a very strong barrier. If it would be attacked, Ethernano particles rushes to the collision point and thus further strengthen the protection of the problem area. Spell perfectly combinates with Organic Radar. Three-dimensional map can easily show the teritory of several countries, including the landscape, resources and troops, thanks to the magic surge, which can cover hundreds of square kilometers. Strengtened magical screens will show everything that got in the field of Organic Radar. Thus you can find the location of any base on the territory of any country. If the object is protected by magic spell will reveal the type, size and cancelling code, if that magic loaded into Archive database. *'Telepathy' (念話 Terepashī): This is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the user's own Magical ability. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each others. To use it, Feliadorus creates a matrix in the form of the sigil, which usually attaches to the target and establishes psychic link. Thus, strengthened by a matrix, telepathic communication can be used over longer distances. Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style (号重魔法陣流, Gōjūmahōjin-ryū): is a Magic Seal-based fighting style. The Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is a special method of utilizing one's Magic Seal in the heat of combat; it involves the user bringing out Magic Seals of all sorts of properties in order to induce a wide variety of effects upon the opponent and the surroundings; unlike the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is derived from bringing out different layers of Magic Seals, which gives off the appearance of multiple Magic Seals stacked on top of one another, each Magic Seal linking to the others via a magical tether formed through the caster's magical energy. The Magic Seals utilized by a magician who practices the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is capable of augmenting their movements and attacks with the Magic Seals; the user can harness their Magic Seals offensively or defensively; being utilized as a shield from enemy attacks, as well as a weapon by flinging the Magic Seals against the foe telekinetically or by launching it physically at the enemy—thus producing a high velocity that smashes into the opponent, knocking them flying- though the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is best utilized with Magic Staves. An intermediately-level user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style more often than not uses Magic Seals which have illusionary properties upon their targets in order to set up far stronger attacks. The properties of the user's Magic Seal can range to being solid in order to serve as battering rams and stepping stones to simply energy-based in order to serve as a medium to fire elemental attacks and the like from the Magic Seals. Generally, a master of this magic can use Generally, a user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is not as powerful as an up-close-and-personal fighter with a powerful magic such as Crash, but the Magic Seals can temporarily boost their power and spells' area-of-effect; additionally, they're usually not as fast as a user of High Speed and Slowing Magic, but they can boost their speed AND that of others with their Magic Seals; and they can attack from any range with several different elements while buffing everyone else. The only big weakness that the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is known to have is that constant can tire the magician using it out relatively quickly, as they are constantly generating magical energies with the power. Overall, it would be best to describe the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style as a 'jack of all trades' magic style when fully mastered, giving the user not really exceptional power unless delving into the higher-ranked attacks, but exceptionally wide versatility when compared to a user of a single magic. *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water' (三重魔法陣・鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water is a spell which enables the user to return an opposing attack back to its source. When casting Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water, the user creates a Magic Seal which is mainly cyan in texture- the crest in the middle resembles a swirling arrow, indicating its properties; this Magic Seal has three layers, as the name would indicate. This Magic Seal manifests in front of the user for the briefest of moments- this Magic Seal gathers eternano by drawing it from the user and the surroundings for a split second. The moment that a projectile attack comes into contact with the first layer of Mirror Water, it pierces through the other one, before stopping at the last line of defense. There, the technique is forcibly modified with the magical energy Mirror Water had gathered, enabling the user to take control of it, and the attack's purpose is set in motion; the Magic Seals act like they were elastic and then rebound the foe's power back at them at twice the force of the original attack, from any angle at such a speed that it seems that the user has access to the opposing attack, bending the opposing magical projectile away from the user; granting the user immunity to most projectiles, and they can defend other allies with the spell. However, Mirror Water can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it requires precise timing; additionally, if the user attempts to reflect a projectile of sufficient power it will shatter, like a normal defensive barrier, and leave the user stunned. *'Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation' (四重魔法陣・業雷陣, Shijūmahōjin: Gōraijin): Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation enables the user to attack the opponent from four points at once with powerful lightning bolts. When casting Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation, the user creates four Magic Seals which glow golden- these Magic Seals have a crest in the middle that resembles a lightning bolt. At a moment's notice, the user directs this quartet of Magic Seals to flank the enemy, each in one of the main directions, North, South, East, and West. No matter where the enemy goes, all four lightning Magic Seals will follow them around like a heat-seeking missile of sorts. For the briefest of moments, all four lightning Magic Seals gather and condense stray ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere, amplifying the sheer output of the attack which is about to rain down upon the enemy. In an instant, borne from the quartet of Magic Seals surrounding the enemy is four extremely large and destructive sparking golden blasts coming from the four cardinal directions, each beam of lightning travelling to the end of the opposing Magic Seals, with the eastern thunderbolt colliding with the western thunderbolt, the same goes for the northern and southern versions- all the while, the enemy is at the epicenter of this overwhelmingly powerful blast; while it does deal incredible damage, a side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping the user's next attack. *'Six Layered Magic Circle: Eternal Illusions of Nothingness' (六重魔法陣・無幻奈落, Rokujūmahōjin: Mugen Naraku): Six Layered Magic Circle: Eternal Illusions of Nothingness enables the user to cast the enemy into an illusion of the "Six Paths of Reincarnation" (六道輪廻, Rikudō Rinne); which are a concept of the cycle of death and rebirth stemming from Hindu philosophies. Each of these paths represent one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past life. To activate it, the user manifests a dark Magic Seal which directly attacks the foe's mind without fail with an illusion- before they can react, malicious fantasies rush them away to a sextet of differing realms; each world is a step up from the last in horror. The first realm is known as "The Realm of Hell" (地獄道, Jigokudō); despite it being what many truly fear of going to when they pass on, it is the weakest- a terrifying fact indeed. In a flash, the user sweeps their target away to a hellish landscape where there is naught but blackened fire and bubbling pitch, along with multiple caves to set ones' eyes on for miles. There, several hellish guards appear before them armed with weapons, before inflicting karmic punishment upon them for whatever sins they have committed in their lives until the foe loses all will. The second realm is referred to as "The Realm of Hungry Ghosts" (餓鬼道, Gakidō); proceeding from the realm of hell; the realm of hungry ghosts pertains to the cardinal sin of gluttony; it is here that the foe is 'treated' to a world with naught but dinner tables stuffed with nothing but the most mouth-watering foods imaginable. As if by telekinesis, the food stuffs itself into the target's mouth. As even swallowing the food is constant, unbearable torture, the target must resort to drinking their blood and consuming their own flesh in order to survive. Continuing from the realm of hungry ghosts, "The Realm of Beasts" (畜生道, Chikushōdō) is focused upon the animalistic behaviour of hunting and devouring to survive. Here, in this barren landscape with very little in terms of flora and fauna, the foe is dropped off, conveniently surrounded by thousands upon thousands of unidentifiable beasts which appear somewhat demonic in appearance. The moment they arrive, it is wise to start running for the hills, as these beasts chase them down and pounce upon them, tearing into them like nobody's business. From there, the target experiences the sensation as if they are in the middle of being devoured for all eternity. The fourth realm; "The Realm of Demons" (修羅道, Ashuradō) is focused upon the inner drive and lust for battle in all beings, drawing out that desire. With a splash of scarlet, the foe is dragged from their devouring into a hellish landscape which appears ideal for an all-out war. There, on the left side is an army of magicians- opposing them is hundreds upon hundreds of demons; continually locked in a struggle. Involuntarily, the foe is forced to their feet, then as if they were possessed, they are forced to participate in this grand battle unto eternity, being revived again and again if they perish in the fields of war. Torn from the hell of the realm of demons, the foe is thrown into "The Realm of Humans" (人間道, Ningendō) without a moment's notice. Here, they are thrown into a luscious landscape- a far cry from the previous worlds. All in all, it seems that all is right with the world...until the masquerade is thrown aside, revealing a true nightmare; in the Realm of Humans, good and evil, yin and yang, light and darkness clash eternally, each vying to gain supremacy over one another. To the foe it seems as if feelings of kindness and evil are directly their brain viciously and never-ending- also filling them with doubts on which side they stand. The deadliest realm of the spell is known as "The Realm of the Heavens"(天道, Tendō); though for what reason has yet to be revealed. It is hinted that in salvation, true horror can only be seen; this is the scourge of existence and what plagues all life- truly, an actual materialization and embodiment of some sort of nihilism. *'Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper' (十重魔法陣・摩天楼, Jūjūmahōjin: Matenrō): Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper allows the user to cast a powerful illusion upon the target. When initiating Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper, the user manifests a dark Magic Seal which they slam into the ground, releasing an alluring scent which helps forge the illusion that the ground was destroyed through the sheer force of the impact the dark Magic Seal had upon the surroundings. The effect of the dark Magic Seal also releases nine other dark Magic Seals which float into the air and surround the opponent from all directions, letting off the same alluring scent as the original, which further bolsters the effects of what is about to commence- the scent attacking the foe's mind and senses causes their eyes to "glitch out", giving off the illusion that they were launched into the cold depths of space through the sheer "force" of the ground being destroyed. In an instant, four belts materialize from nowhere, each attaching themselves to the enemy's limbs, tying them down with nary a chance of escape. As the enemy can do naught but suffer, a rip in the fabric of space opens, revealing something beyond the enemy's wildest nightmares- a frog-like, draconic demon appears from his hole; the beast is eldritch; possessing burning scales from which heat seeps, a large mouth with razor-sharp teeth that also has teeth, and countless eyes. The sheer presence of this beast is enough to scare the foe silly, though they can be worse- much, much worse. With a single thought, the user can cause the beast to attack their foe without any prior notification, overwhelming with their fear-inducing presence- though a proper attack does not transpire, but rather, the claw reaching out to attack the target manages to scramble their brain out of fear. This spell is generally used to break the target's mind, but can also serve as a distraction, should the target be strong enough to break the illusion. *'Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step' (十五重魔法陣・飛神響歩, Jūgojūmahōjin: Hikyōpō): Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step enables the user to take a greater amount of action in a given amount of time, drastically enhancing their speed as they use Magic Seals scattered across the vicinity in order to instantaneously transport themselves to a location where the Magic Seals are situated. When initiating Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step, the user forms around fifteen Magic Seals which are mainly white in texture- the crest in the middle resembles an arrow; from here, they mentally send the Magic Seals out in order to mark an intended destination, the Magic Seals can be infused into almost any area of choice through brief physical contact, including an unsuspecting opponent. Once the set-up phase has been completed, the user is capable of activating Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step by synchronizing their magical power with that of the frequency of one of the Magic Seals, breaking their physical body down to magical particles and transporting them to the location of the Magic Seal before reassembling their body. From here, the technique truly begins- after a few moments of gathering and condensing ambient eternano within the atmosphere into the Magic Seals, the user harnesses the Magic Seals as a kick-off point, gaining an immense boost of speed which can propel them across the battlefield at high speeds; indeed, when harnessing the Magic Seals of this spell, the distance between the user and their opponent is shortened by an enormous margin, enabling them to more often than not attack first, leaving their foe bewildered as they dart around the immediate vicinity with a velocity which gives the illusion of the user being in several places at once, assaulting them relentlessly while seemingly speeding through the atmosphere- this also results in an increase on the threshold on the number of times they can use their magical powers, and due to the boost in speed, the sheer strength of the user's attacks are drastically enhanced to the point that even simple melee attacks can have great power. The user is also capable of switching places with an opponent if they marked them with one of the Magic Seals, and if they are in contact with another person, the user is capable of dragging them along for the ride. It is said that a master of Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step is capable of instantly evading almost any attack and retaliating with a blow directed at the opponent's weak point; however, upon jumping from one of the Magic Seals manifested by this spell, the Magic Seal vanishes, having fulfilled its purpose. Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. *'Blinding Light' (失明の光 Shitsumei no hikari): It is first, most basic, but yet very useful ability of Light Magic, which is very easy to learn. It because of it's simple nature and usage. The user does not need to use spells, symbols and formulas. The only thing that is required - mind control and magic power. Using his imagination and sending the magical power of the body, the wizard creates a flow of energy, taking the form of an incredibly bright light that can come out of any part of the body or of any object that is close to the caster. Brightness, size and intensity of the aura depends on the desire of the user. Optionally, wizard can create huge column of light around, or beam from the the palm, a bright scope or just a momentary flash. A blinding aura easily extend to tens or even hundreds of meters around, blinding anyone who dares to open his eyes inadvertently. This spell does not cause any physical damage in the form of healing, since it is nothing more than light. But in any case it is impossible to look directly at the light. Spectral properties of the magic of light as close as possible to the spectral properties of sunlight, but do not have the radiation. The brightness of the halo is not inferior to the brightness of the noonday sun, and only Feliadorus can easily look through the aura. Careless people can remain blind forever, even if only watched for a moment look at a bright light. According to Feliadorus, it's no problem for him to cover the light about three square kilometers, and is safe to look at the light can only be from a distance of not less than twelve kilometers. *'Photoportation' (フォトポルテーティオン Fotoporuteetion) *'Shining God's Spear' (神槍を照る Kamiteru no yari) *'Rain of Light' (光の雨 Hikari no ame) *'Projectiles of Light Goddess' (光女神の発射 Hikari megami no hassha) *'Golden Color Charge' (金色の電荷 Kin'iro no denka) *'Luster Wind' (光沢の風 Kōtaku no kaze) *'Light Blades' (光の刃 Hikari no ha) *'Light Crush' (光圧潰 Hikari akkai) *'Light Great Annihilation' (光大の消滅 Kōdai no shōmetsu) *'Righteous Wrath' (正義の怒り Seigi no ikari) *'Star Collapse' (つ星の崩壊 Tsuhoshi no hōkai) *'Supermassive Nova Core' (超質量のノバコア Chōshitsuryō no nobakoa) Explosion Magic (爆魔法 Baku no Mahō): is a Caster Type Fire-based magic utilized by several mages. Explosion Magic works by utilizing the user's own magic to cause the Eternano in the air to rapidly increase their kinetic energy, moving at a much higher rate to allow explosions of varying levels of power to be brought from relatively simple motions. Depending on the skill and intensity of the user's magic, the time it takes to activate this magic ranges from instantaneous to a couple of seconds before the explosion takes place.If balanced enough, the user can imbue their explosions into objects. Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō): is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. *'Requip' (換装魔法レキップ, Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic): known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法, Seitai Rinku Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows user to connect both people and magic together in certain variations. Similar to that of Maguilty Sense, the user begins by creating a special linking connection between either themselves or individual people to any form of magic that they have, resulting in union that binds them together so long as the connection between them stands. It has been shown that there can be positive and negative attributes to this form of connection, in some cases if a object person connected with the magic is shown to be attacked by an opponent, the end result is that the damage that would've been taken by the user is reversed back to the opponent with twice the damage. The positive aspects allow the user to enhance their own powers using this magic, often resulting in a more powerful form that they can access when it is used. *'Organic Radar' (有機のレーダー Yūki no rēdā): A spell of immense radius, created for tracking and finding people, if their profiles is in data. User creates Magical Sigil (魔法の印章 Mahō no inshō), that both the transmitter and the recipient of the information. It cannot be uses just like a regular spell - you need to install it on any object. It can be wood, stone, tower. But it's best to install a sign on the bird or animal - is also possible. With the help of the sign between the bird and the caster connection is established and the magician is able to control the animal with a power of thought. Them, the sigh star to ripple and create magical pulses, so thin and light that they are almost impossible to detect even the sensors. They are looking for the right person, probing the surface and in the case of a finding, the caster will know about it. Each person is unique, has its own DNA, fingerprints and most importantly - the magical power. Using this spell with Archive, Feliadorus can even scan unique code of magical power, beyond which it can find a man, even if he uses magic to hide. Maximum Defense Seal (最大防御魔法陣 Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin) is a defensive, Caster Magic. Maximum Defense Seal, as the name suggests, is a defensive Magic. It involves the user creating multiple seals around them that are used for blocking an enemy's attack. However, it takes a while to complete the seals. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Immortal Category:Archive Magic User Category:Dark Ecriture Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Evil turned good Category:Wandering Mage Category:Explosion Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Ancient Characters Category:Light Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Royalty